moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars/Y
Yaddle Yaddle was a member of the same alien race as Yoda, born sometime around 509 BBY. She was a member of the Jedi Council based on Coruscant and was present when Qui-Gon Jinn first brought nine-year-old Anakin Skywalker before the council with a petition of training him in the year 32 BBY. Yaddle died some time later, well before the onset of the Clone Wars. Yarna D'al' Gargan Yarna D'al' Gargan was a member of the Askajian race of the planet Askajia. A corpulent woman with multiple breasts, Yarna was the daughter of a chieftain and was the mate of an Askajian named Nautag. Together, the couple produced four offspring. Slavers, under the employ of notorious gangster Jabba the Hutt, captured Yarna, Nautag and their children and brought them back to Tatooine. The cublings were put to work in one of Jabba's townhouses in Mos Eisley and Yarna was forced into accepting a contract to work as one of the dancers at Jabba's palace. Nautag rebelled against Jabba's forces, but his heroism was repaid when Jabba fed him to his pet Rancor right before Yarna's eyes. Yarna worked as both a dancer and a cleaning woman in Jabba's throne room and became quite close with several of the other slave dancers, such as the Twi'lek, Oola. Yarna took a maternal approach to the other slaves and while she was the subject of scorn and derision from Jabba's entourage, she was highly regarded by the other dancers. In 4 ABY, several members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic infiltrated Jabba's palace in order to rescue their comrade Han Solo, who had been frozen in a block of carbonite and suspended upon the wall in the throne room as a decoration. The rescue attempt was only partially successful however. Though they had extradited Han from the carbonite, they were captured by Jabba's forces and sentenced to die in the Great Pit of Carkoon. In what has since become known as the Skirmish at Carkoon, the heroes freed themselves thanks to the efforts of Jedi Luke Skywalker. Luke's sister, Leia Organa, briefly a slave girl as well, literally threw off her shackles and used them to kill Jabba the Hutt. When Yarna learned that Jabba was dead, she collected together a small group of valuables she had horded away and made her way towards Mos Eisley to buy her children's freedom. A hunter named Doallyn agreed to help Yarna in her endeavor in exchange for some Hydron-three breather cartridges, which he needed to survive. The two of them trekked across the treacherous Dune Sea towards Mos Eisley, but ran afoul of a Krayt dragon. Doallyn managed to kill the animal and procure valuable pearls from it's stomach. As Doallyn's Hydron-three depleted itself, Yarna carried him the rest of the way to Mos Eisley. She sold some of the valuables she had taken from Jabba's palace to purchase more Hydron-Three and in exchange, Doallyn sold the dragon pearl to buy back her children's freedom. The two purchased a spacecraft and remained together, traveling across the galaxy as free traders. Yarna earned extra credits by working as a brassiere model and dancer. She was even hired to perform the Dance of the Seventy Veils at the wedding of Han Solo and Princess Leia. Yavin IV Yavin IV is the fourth moon in the Yavin star system and is an inhabitable moon with a lush, tropical topography and a breathable atmosphere and standard gravity. In the early days of the Galactic Civil War, Yavin IV was used as the base of operations for the Alliance to Restore the Republic, who headquartered themselves inside the ruins of the Great Massassi Temple. Y'Bith Yma Nalle Yma Nalle Mayn is one of three humanoid triplets from the planet Commenor. Her sisters are Lela Nalle and Mya Nalle. A corrupt politician from Coruscant named Acros-Krik hired the Nalle sisters to serve as his spies, targeting people of interest in the Uscru Entertainment District and serving as guides to get information from them. Lela, Mya and Yma were all visitors of the Outlander Club on the day that Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker captured the shape-changing assassin known as Zam Wesell. In 19 BBY, shortly following the end of the Clone Wars, the Nalle sisters spotted a Jedi padawan named Drake Lo'gaan gambling in the Uscru District. Recognizing that he was underage, they reported him to the local Imperial Stormtroopers. Yoda During the controversial blockade of the planet Naboo by the Trade Federation, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn returned to the Jedi Temple with a nine-year-old boy named Anakin Skywalker. He presented him before the council claiming that Anakin was the "Chosen One" spoken of in Jedi prophecy - one who was destined to bring balance to the Force. The council members interviewed Anakin, but Yoda sensed great fear in the boy, most of which was rooted to his mother, Shmi Skywalker, who was still living as a slave on Tatooine. Yoda warned young Anakin about the consequences of fear by stating, "Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. I sense much fear in you." Qui-Gon wished to take Anakin on as his padawan learner, but the council wouldn't allow it, citing that a master cannot train more than one apprentice at any one time. Qui-Gon told them that his current padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was ready to take the trials and become a Jedi Knight, thus allowing Qui-Gon the time to work with Anakin. When the council refused, Qui-Gon balked at their decision, exclaiming that he would train Anakin regardless of their wishes. Soon after, Qui-Gon Jinn lost his life battling the Sith Lord Darth Maul. His dying wish was for Obi-Wan to train Anakin in the ways of the Jedi. The Jedi Council deliberated over the issue and agreed that Obi-Wan would become Anakin's mentor. Yoda was one of the few dissenting voices however, and expressed his opinion to Obi-Wan, even while conferring upon him the rank of Jedi Knight. The death of Qui-Gon Jinn awakened a new mystery in the ranks of the Jedi Council. Yoda conferred with council member Mace Windu about the surprising emergence of the Sith, reflecting upon the "rule of two" that governed the Sith's hierarchical structure since the time of Darth Bane. "Always two there are. No more, no less...", Yoda intoned, "...a master and an apprentice". The question that pressed upon them however, was determining which one had felled Qui-Gon Jinn, the master or the apprentice. Yoda, and the rest of the Jedi Council attended funeral services held for Qui-Gon Jinn on the planet Naboo. As a member of the Jedi Council, Yoda played a key role in keeping close communication with Chancellor Palpatine during the Separatist Crisis. He had no idea however, that Palpatine was in fact that second Sith Lord that the council had been trying to find. During the crisis, an assassin attempted to take the life of Senator Padmé Amidala on the day that the Galactic Senate was to vote on the Military Creation Act. Yoda was greatly relieved to see that Amidala had survived. As the Confederacy of Independent Systems continued to gain more power and influence, war fever held a tight grip on the Republic. The tension took a toll on many Jedi, in particular, nineteen-year-old Anakin Skywalker. Through the Force, Yoda knew that Anakin was suffering from great pain and torment. This tension was exacerbated when Anakin learned about the death of his mother, Shmi, at the hands of Tusken Raiders. Yoda could feel Anakin's anguish and knew that he was suffering. Yoda learned that the Jedi Council had secretly contracted the geneticists of Kamino to create a Grand Army of the Republic. When the Chancellor's office learned that Separatist leader, Count Dooku, Yoda's former pupil, was headquartered on Geonosis, he petitioned the Senate to grant him Emergency Powers so he could ratify the Military Creation Act. Once this was done, he sent Yoda to Kamino to gather the armored clones and bring them to Geonosis. Yoda took command of the battle-ready clones and they provided aerial and ground support to the two-hundred Jedi that had been sent to Geonosis to combat the CIS. When the Separatist Council realized that they were now outnumbered, they retreated from the battlefield. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker pursued Count Dooku to a hangar bay inside of a cave, but the seasoned former Jedi easily defeated both of them. Yoda entered the hangar and engaged Count Dooku in lightsaber combat. Both combatants fought hard, but Dooku realized that Yoda would eventually defeat him. Using the Force, he distracted Yoda by placing the disabled Obi-Wan and Anakin into further danger, thus giving himself the opportunity to escape. This incident became known as the First Battle of Geonosis and precipitated a three-year campaign which history refers to as the Clone Wars. Following his defeat against Darth Sidious, Yoda met up with Bail Antilles and Obi-Wan Kenobi aboard the consular ship, the ''Tantive'' IV. It didn't require Jedi wisdom to know that the remaining Jedi in the universe were grossly outnumbered by the legions of clones under Palpatine's command. Following the death of Senator Amidala, Yoda instructed Bail and Obi-Wan to take charge of her surviving twin infants, placing them into hiding so that the Emperor and his new apprentice could never learn about them. With that, Yoda took a personal shuttle and placed himself into exile on the swampy, jungle planet Dagobah. He remained there for the rest of his days, carefully avoiding detection from Palpatine's new Galactic Empire. In the early years of the Galactic Civil War, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi sacrificed himself to Darth Vader aboard the first Death Star battle station, but thanks to the teachings of his late mentor Qui-Gon Jinn, his spirit lived on as an emanation of the Force. Obi-Wan's "ghost" appeared before Vader's son, Luke Skywalker, a hero of the Alliance to Restore the Republic on the frozen planes of the planet Hoth and instructed him to seek out Master Yoda in the Dagobah system. Yoda knew of Skywalker's arrival and communed with Kenobi's spirit about the prospect of training him as a Jedi. Yoda was extremely reluctant to take on such a task, fearing that the taint of evil that ultimately corrupted Anakin Skywalker, might reside within his offspring as well. Moreover, Luke was in his twenties by this point and was too old to begin proper Jedi training. Luke pleaded with Yoda and ultimately the venerated Jedi scholar agreed to teach him. Luke spent several weeks on Dagobah learning under Yoda's tutelage. He was careful not to reveal too much about Vader's true identity and origins to him however and concentrated on getting Luke to "unlearn" what he had believed to be the truth of the world around him. Yoda's instruction was not restricted to simply knowledge of the Force however. He also put Luke through an exhaustive physical regimen to prepare him for what was to come. Despite his efforts however, Yoda did not feel that Luke was ready to take on such a monumental task like taking on Darth Vader. Yoda's suspicion concerning Luke's connection to the Dark Side of the Force revealed itself during a trial within the hollow of an old tree - one rich with Dark Side energy - wherein Luke confronted an image of Darth Vader, only to find his own face staring back at him from beneath Vader's black metal helmet. Soon after, Luke experienced a vision wherein he saw his friends and loved ones dying at Lord Vader's hands. He wanted to go to them, but Luke insisted that he should remain on Dagobah to complete his training. Regardless, Luke left Yoda with the promise that he would return to finish his Jedi education. Though disappointed, Yoda did not feel that Luke represented the only lasting hope for defeating the Empire. He knew that there was another Skywalker, Luke's twin sister, Leia. Over the course of the following year, Yoda's health diminished greatly. At the age of 900, he knew that he would soon become one with the Force. Luke Skywalker eventually returned to Dagobah to complete his training, but found Yoda too ill to teach him any further. Yoda revealed that he did not require any further training and that he was armed with everything he needed to go on. Luke momentarily believed that Yoda was making him a Jedi, but Yoda quickly corrected him, explaining that he would only become a Jedi after he confronted and defeated Darth Vader for all time. Before expiring, Yoda told Luke one final piece of information; that the Force runs strong in the Skywalker family line, and that he must pass on what he has learned. He punctuated this statement by revealing, "There is another Skywalker..." and then quietly passed away. Luke watched as Yoda's body disappeared and he became one with the Force. Yoda's spirit appeared alongside that of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker following the destruction of Emperor Palpatine and the second Death Star at the Battle of Endor. Yotts Orren Yotts Orren was a member of the Kadas'sa'Nikto (Green Nikto) subspecies of Nikto. He was a smuggler and a mechanic who came into the employ of Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. Yotts Orren was on the second desert skiff, piloted by Pote Snitkin, that escorted the prisoners Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Chewbacca to the Great Pit of Carkoon to be eaten by the Sarlacc. Luke Skywalker rebelled against them, slashing his way through Jabba's forces with his lightsaber. After finishing off the first group of foes, Skywalker leaped to the second skiff and slashed Yotts Orren, killing him. YT-1300 light freighter Y-wing fighter